One
by JustBecauseImAwesome
Summary: Alternate Beginning to Zero. Logan's attempt didn't succeed. For Miss Fenway. T for Attempted Suicide. Nothing explicit.


_**A/N: Hi. Its me again. Your non-local (I think) BTR/ Thunderbirds/ iCarly/ Future Star Trek: Voyager writer. Due to a request by Miss Fenway (You all know her. If not, there's a neat button at the top of this page. Its called: Search) I had to write this. Its an alternate to Zero, a very depressing songfic I wrote. I recommend you go read and review that now. Okay, you're back? Good. Read on.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**One**

**General POV**

_**August 18, 2010**_

_**12:02 AM**_

They couldn't believe it. It was just, unbelievable. Mind-boggling, actually. Just hours ago, James had found their best friend, Logan, half dead on the floor of Apartment 2J, from what was apparently a suicide attempt. He had stayed in the apartment while the boys and Katie went to the Palm Woods pool, and Ms. Knight was shopping. They returned just in time, apparently. But they all wished they had come just a few minutes earlier. Just like the oil spill in the Gulf, or the old _Thunderbird's _episode "Atlantic Inferno" proved, prevention, not curing, is _always _better. If they had been just a few minutes earlier, they wouldn't be sitting in a hospital waiting room, with no clue as to if their friend was even alive. James sat quietly, turning his lucky comb over and over again in his hand: a nervous habit he had acquired over the years. Carlos, usually the fun, free-spirited one of the group, might as well have not been there, for all he was alert. Kendall was holding his sister, who had cried herself to a sort of half sleep, and was now laying against her big brothers chest. He was worried, to say the least. He was the one who held everyone together, who had all the plans for the right situation at the right time. But how did you plan for something like this? And more importantly, what about Logan? Ms. Knight was contempt to sit there quietly, and if you looked at her, you never would have thought for a second she was even worried. So, since they were all off in their own worlds, they barely noticed when the doctor approached.

"Are you Logan Mitchell's family?" The generic doctor asked. He looked just like every doctor ever. White coat, clipboard, neat hair, etc... Kendall answered.

"We're his friends, his family lives in Minnesota," he explained. The doctor nodded. Everyone was attentive, and waiting. They couldn't tell anything by how the doctor was acting. He remained emotionless and indifferent.

"Well, okay. I'm Dr. Lowe and I'll be in charge of Logan while he's here." That in itself was amazing to the boys of BTR. It meant Logan was alive.

"So he's alive?" James asked, for confirmation.

"Yes. You got him to us just in time. We were able to clear the medicine out of his system, and there don't seem to be any lasting effects."

"Can we see him?" Carlos asked.

"Not until tomorrow morning. I'm sorry." The boys, as well as Katie and Ms. Knight accepted this, not understanding completely, but unable to do anything about it anyway. "Do you have any other questions?" Dr. Lowe asked. They all told him no in various ways. "I'll just be going then. Visiting hours start at eight." With that, the middle aged man turned and walked away. And one thought was prevalent between the three present members of Big Time Rush, one they intended to ask Logan as soon as they could. _Why?_

_

* * *

_

The boys nearly trampled each other trying to get into Logan's hospital room the next morning. They weren't unduly worried, they were angry. Angry at Logan. For trying to leave them. So when they finally all got into the room, Logan was met with three very angry glares. It was deathly silent, and nobody even attempted to change that. Well, until Kendall did. "Why?" He asked, killing the awkward moment. Logan sighed and looked away. Before he could answer, Carlos jumped in.

"Did you ever even consider what it would do to us!" The usually calm boy yelled. The tension in the room was almost palpable, and to Logan, it felt like he could reach out and grab some of it. Nobody moved for another few minutes. Logan finally spoke up.

"I didn't mean to," he said, not caring to elaborate.

"What!" James yelled, not understanding.

"How can you not mean to try and kill yourself!" Kendall agreed, technically.

"That makes no sense!" Carlos added.

"Shut up!" Logan yelled. The room fell into awkward silence once again. "I've been depressed."

"What?" His friends chorused.

"As in, really clinically depressed. I got some pills from the doctor but they didn't help, and last night, I didn't know what I was doing, and when I finally realized, it was too late."

"Logan, why didn't you tell us?" Kendall asked, sitting down. Carlos also sat down, in a different chair.

"I didn't want you to worry," Logan responded. "Guess I didn't really succeed."

"No," James answered.

"Not really," Kendall said at the same time, shaking his head. "Why?"

"Why what?" Logan asked.

"Why are you depressed?" Kendall clarified.

"I guess it was just the stress, you know. It got to me," he responded, truthfully. "So if I told you don't worry about it, you wouldn't listen, am I right?"

"Yep," Kendall answered. "We would have helped you Logan. Before it ended up like this."

"I know. But-"

"You didn't want us to worry, we heard," James finished.

"So I guess you're going to tell me you're going to help me now, right?" Logan asked. His friends nodded in unison.

"Of course," Kendall answered.

"Anything you need, don't hesitate to ask," James continued.

"Even if it means letting you go first on the swirly slide," Carlos finished. All heads turned to him. Before they all burst out laughing.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope that was good. It wasn't up to my usual standards, but in my defense, its 2 in the morning, I'm tired, and this was SUPER hard to write. I empathize with anyone whose had extreme Writers Block. Read (and possibly review) Little Hollow by Miss Fenway. Do it, you won't regret it.**__** Also, this is my second fic**__****__** under my new avatar! If you go to my profile and can identify EVERYTHING on it EXACTLY, send me a PM and tell me. I really want to know. **_Please Review. Stay Real.


End file.
